


on secrets, chairs, and a pregnancy

by AugustIsComing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artificial Insemination, F/F, Pregnancy, Pregnant Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustIsComing/pseuds/AugustIsComing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it wasn’t unexpected. Not after the whole struggle it was to find the right clinic, to get the insemination done.<br/>Of course Castiel was pregnant. She and Deanna had spent half their savings in that one sample, that one procedure. They had pretty much placed a bet on this baby, and they won, she felt it in her gut.<br/>(Aka the one in which Cas tries to keep a secret.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	on secrets, chairs, and a pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> HEY, if you'd like to have a fic like this one written specially for you, please check out this post!  
> http://holmesishome.tumblr.com/post/134287546502

So it wasn’t unexpected. Not after the whole struggle it was to find the right clinic, to get the insemination done.

Of course Castiel was pregnant. She and Deanna had spent half their savings in that one sample, that one procedure. They had pretty much placed a bet on this baby, and they won, she felt it in her gut.

When she found herself waking up at 8 AM two weeks after the insemination and running off their bed to throw up in the bathroom, she was smiling brighter than she ever had at her own reflection in the mirror. She was ready to tell Dean right away, to jump into her wife’s arms and hold her and be held. They were having a baby, the baby they wanted so badly, their family was going to be complete.

But when she walked back in their room, Dean had gotten a call from work and she had great news of her own.

Her design for a chair had been preapproved, and the company she had submitted it to would be figuring out cost of production and distribution, as well as the selling cost. In a week they’d call her again, and if they approved it for good, which was very likely, that would mean a great raise for her.

So Cas decided to wait. They had talked about only taking the test after three or more weeks anyway.

She decided this could be a secret, for only a week, just so Deanna would have two amazing things to celebrate at once, or at least a great new to compensate if the design didn’t work out. In the future they could have that day marked down, not only as the day her first ever project had been accomplished, but also as the day Dean found out they were having their baby.

Castiel carried on with the day just as she would any other day. She made Deanna and herself breakfast, she kissed her goodbye as she drove off to work, and she got in her own car and got to her flower shop.

If she was caught smiling a bit too brightly at some roses or succulents or sunflower seeds, well, it wasn’t her fault. After all, the weather was especially lovely, the warmth of summer hanging on the air in a pleasant way, the day bright and beautiful outside.

Later that day when Deanna got home and declared they ought to have celebratory sex, she had to hold her own news in as well as she could, even if it was already threatening to spill out.

Anyway, she ought to try a pregnancy test, just to be sure. She couldn’t give Deanna the news without being absolutely certain, right?

“You look gorgeous,” Dean whispered later that night when they were lying in bed, the post orgasmic bliss still very much present, her short blond hair tickling Cas’ naked shoulder as she lifter her head to look down at her face. The blonde lazily pecked her cheek, an open mouthed little kiss that had Castiel blushing a little.

“You don’t look so bad yourself...” the brunette buried her fingers in Deanna’s hair, turning her head so their lips would brush.

Dean smirked, and she cupped Cas’ face in her free hand, thumb caressing her bottom lip before she ran her hand down her neck and chest and finally stopped on her stomach.

“You realise our baby could be here right now?” she asked, amazement making her face look as if it was shining in a way that Castiel knew so well. “Shit, Cas... They could be right there, chilling under my palm.”

Castiel chuckled, and she took Dean’s hand in hers so she could bring it up to her lips.

“Yeah, they could,” she mumbled against the palm before kissing it lovingly. “And if they are, we’ll find out soon enough, love. Soon enough our family is going to be whole.”

The smile on Deanna’s face was too gorgeous for Castiel to even be able to look directly at it for too long. She wanted to tell her. She felt their baby there, the little soul resting within her. But she ought to keep that secret just a while longer, so she just kissed Dean’s lips again.

* * *

 By the third day, Castiel was starting to go insane. Deanna was so excited, about work, about the possibility of success of the insemination... And it was driving her up the wall, to feel nauseous and hide it, to not talk to Dean about every new feeling she got, when Dean was always her one and only confidant, had been for so many years now.

But she was keeping it cool, she was in control of herself.

Dean’s texts of “We should take the test in a week, right? The result should be pretty accurate by then, I think?” or “Sam just called and asked again about the insemination. He says Jess sends her love. By the way, we should drive to Stanford if it’s a positive, babe.” or “Are we sure on Mary if it’s a girl?” were not helping.

Her cousin Samandriel, who worked with her at her shop, was constantly questioning her about how well she felt, too. When his boyfriend Gadreel dropped by to see him, he too asked about it.

Castiel wanted to scream. These were such good news, why did she think it was a good idea to keep it a secret again?

For Dean. She was doing it for Deanna, and she better keep it in and take it. It was going to be worth it.

* * *

 The day after that, a Friday, Castiel decided buying the pregnancy test wouldn’t hurt anybody. It was just in case. She’d take it on Monday, the day Dean’s project would be officially accepted or turned down, as she had planned all along.

But she forgot Friday was movie night, and as Dean and her sat on their couch, watching _something_ on Netflix, Cas couldn’t stop eyeing her hand bag, that she had left on the hanger by the door.

Dean noticed she wasn’t focusing on the movie, and asked her several times if everything was okay, until Castiel found the best way to distract the both of them - making out with Dean always did work out best for that.

* * *

On Saturday morning Castiel woke up in Dean’s arms, and the second she was up, the pregnancy test in the living room seemed to be calling out for her.

She had to take it, there was no waiting anymore, no way she could live in the same house as that thing and not take it already.

Cas needed to know, even if deep down she knew already. She wanted the proof.

The brunette sneaked off their room and ten minutes later she was sitting on the closed toilet seat, holding the test in her hands, the result turned away, too scared to look.

What if she had made it up? What if she wasn’t pregnant after all...? God, what if she had failed Dean...?

Out of the blue there was a knock on the door, and Deanna called her name, startling her. The pregnancy test fell to the floor, and before she could even think about it she was picking it up.

Castiel screamed out in happiness as she spotted the positive sign, and a worried and confused Dean opened the door as she heard it, only to find herself with an armful of her wife.

“Cas...?” she drawled out, noticing the tears soaking her t-shirt. “Okay?”

“Deanna. It’s positive! Oh, god, it’s positive!” the brunette broke the hug to look up at Dean, tear stained face and a smile bigger than any other, holding up the pregnancy test. “I’m pregnant!”

The blonde blinked. And she blinked again. Half a minute was gone until it finally seemed to dawn on her, and then she was crying with Castiel.

“Fucking hell, Cas, you scared the crap out of me,” she sighed, holding Cas again.

Castiel lifted her head from Dean’s shoulder and kissed her, she kissed her like she had kissed her that very first time, years ago, on the front seat of her Impala: suddenly and a bit too excitedly, teeth clashing and noses bumping.

* * *

“So you actually thought it would be a good idea to keep this a secret from me?” Deanna questioned later, after Castiel told her about everything when they were back in bed, legs entwined, holding hands on top of Cas’ still flat stomach.

“Well, yeah. It sounded like a good plan?” she frowned, wrinkling her nose, blue eyes turning away from Dean. “I wanted the timing to be right.”

“Cas, baby...” Dean chuckled, and kissed the other’s chin. “Any timing would be right timing for this. You know I always... Always dreamed of a family. And with being gay as hell and all... I thought that wasn't gonna happen. But then you came along, and I never wanted anything this badly.”

Castiel squeezed her wife’s hand in her own. Dean had worked hard to be there, to be out and proud. Cas loved her for the amazing, strong woman she was, and she knew of her struggles, of her fears. She was glad to be the one Dean was doing this with, to be called mama by the children who would call Deanna Mom. 

“And I have never wanted anything as much as I want to make you happy, love,” the brunette said, shifting and dropping a kiss to Deanna’s forehead. “And I thought that was the best way to ensure that.”

“You’re a silly little bee, you know that?”

“I know that,” Castiel smiled, and Dean kissed her softly.

“I’m just thankful you suck at keeping secrets,” she teased as they broke apart.

“I do not!”

“Do too,” Dean jumped out of bed and laughed. “Come on, let’s go get some breakfast into that tummy. My child is in there.”

“Your child wants breakfast in bed,” Cas whined, getting her long brunet hair in a bun and hiding her face in the pillow.

“Tsk, tsk, they aren’t even here yet and you’re already using them,” Dean teased, but she kissed her wife’s head and went to make her breakfast. This kind of announcement called for pancakes.

* * *

 Castiel spent the whole of Monday waiting by her phone. Usually she left it on silent mode during work, but that day she made an exception.

Dean was supposed to get the news about her chairs being built or not, but by 3 pm Cas still had no new messages from her.

Finally she allowed herself to text her, asking how the meeting had went, but still nothing.

It was driving her up the walls, but at five, when she was about to call her, the Impala parked outside of her shop.

Deanna had a bag in hands, and she set it on the counter in front of Cas.

“So? How was it Dean?” she asked, searching her wife’s face for any sort of info.

“I got you a gift, jack ass, open first, ask questions later,” the blonde instructed, smirking at her.

Castiel rolled her eyes and opened the bag. A jar of honey was in it, and she looked up questioningly. They had plenty of honey in their house, Cas could not spend two days without it.

“They’re selling the damn chairs, baby,” Dean finally said, smiling brightly. “I would have gotten you flowers, but I didn’t think you’d want me to buy from another flower shop.”

“Deanna! That’s great!” Castiel shouted excitedly, holding her wife’s face in her hands and kissing her. “Thanks for the honey, honey. Why didn’t you just tell me about it earlier?”

Dean smiled smugly, playing with a leaf from a nearby plant.

“I was proving to you that I’m best at keeping secrets,” she said, winking at her.

“You’re ridiculous,” Castiel rolled her eyes, and she batted Dean’s hand away. “Don’t mess with my plants, assbutt.”

“Come on, let’s go home, angel,” Deanna was smirking again. “Can never have too much celebratory sex.”

“Ow, that’s something you keep to your home,” Samandriel teased from behind a shelf, frowning at them.

Castiel blushed apologetically.

“We have to get better at keeping secrets,” she declared, smiling at Dean as she stepped away from the counter and held her hand. “Can you close up the shop, Samandriel?”

“Sure thing, boss,” he said, and Cas was going to thank him, but Deanna was already dragging her out of the store.

“Let’s go, angel. I have a few secret tricks I’m sure you’ll enjoy,” the blond smirked.

Castiel shook her head and chuckled.

“I don’t doubt that for a bit, love.”


End file.
